Spirit Detectives and Super Saiyans
by Nomiad X
Summary: After Goku recieves an invitation from Koenma to the upcoming Dark Tournament, he and the others soon find that a whole other world of peril awaits them...one in which he and the Spirit Detective Yusuke must inevitably collide.


_Spirit Detectives and Super Saiyans_

Prologue – _Invite_

Gohan clenched his fists tighter as beads of glistening sweat started to form over his battered face. Without moving his head, his fierce eyes darted from side to side, using heightened peripheral vision to survey his surroundings.

_Where is he? I can't sense anything... _

Gohan's expression was growing more frantic by the second, and soon he found himself forming a radiant sphere of blue energy in his now open palm.

The infinite expanses of the Hyberbolic Time Chamber provided little to no cover save for the provisions area, and that had already been obliterated in the ensuing battle.

_Think Gohan, think! _He continued to survey the area. _He must be- _His thoughts were cut short by a fist to the face and he crashed to the ground in a heap. Quickly bolting up from his embarrassing knock-down, he felt the all-too familiar taste of blood.

"Hmmph!" He grunted as he spit the crimson liquid out of his mouth. "Oh, there you are", he said dryly.

"Hah, where else would I be?", Goku said, apparently amused. "Remember my little technique?" Gohan winced as he realized how his father had been able to remain unseen.

"Instant transmission...", Gohan spoke under his breath. Scolding himself for his false analysis, he took stance once again, staring his father straight in the eyes.

"You aren't taking me seriously, are you?" A sly smirk appeared on Goku's face.

"Should I be?" Frustrated by the smug remark, Gohan darted towards his father and sporadically attacked him with swift kicks and punches. Goku matched every attack with ease and blocked with the cool exterior of a true martial arts master. Seeing his carelessness as he blocked the strikes, Gohan became engulfed in a firey rage. He unleashed a torrent of attacks on his father and Goku soon found himself having to actually try.

_Now we're talking, _he thought to himself.

Minutes passed as they fought blow for blow until Gohan found an opening and went for it. A loud crunching noise reverberated throughout the expanse of the chamber as Gohan's heel connected with Goku's chin, followed by a shower of blood particles. The aggressive half-blood then shot up into the air as his father tumbled to the ground.

Hovering directly over him, Gohan shouted, "MASENKO-HA!" An immense orb of destructive energy plummeted down to the Saiyan below, who, having regained his awareness, ducked and rolled out of the way just in time.

The explosion that followed sounded like a miniature atomic bomb going off in an empty stadium, and rather than look at the destructive scenery he had just created, Gohan instead caught glimpse of Goku and immediately howled "MASENKO-HA! HA! HA!" The three blasts shot towards him with greater speed than the first had, yet they still contained the same amount of deadly force. Goku's instincts tugged at him to use Instant Transmission, but wanting to fight on a more even level, he tried dodging the old fashioned way. This proved to be a costly move.

The first two exothermic globes were barely avoided by a quick leap in into the air, leaving Goku with only a heated tear on his pant leg where the second had grazed him. The third ball of energy hurtled down to Goku's prior location and instead of exploding onto the floor it darted upwards by a simple hand movement. The energy nailed Goku in his chest and the inevitablely loud reaction followed. As the dust cleared, Gohan looked upon his disoriented father.

The Saiyan layed sprawled out on the ground where he had impacted, or atleast what had been the ground as it was now more along the lines of a crater. Eyes closed, he lay wincing and breathing heavily for a while, until he finally forced himself to get up. Struggling to his feet, he looked up at his son and couldn't help but smile.

As his sense of pride for him swelled up, flashbacks poured into his mind of all of his son's achievements over the years; His help back on Namek, his victory against Cell, his battles against Buu, and most heroic of all, growing up under Chi Chi's strict rule for eighteen years...now that takes real courage.

Gohan's hair flowed majestically, each strand glowing in the radiant aura that enveloped him. His eyes, now blueish green, still remained tightly locked onto Goku. The waves of flaming ki dancing around him moved upwards in waves, like the racing water of a raging current. At the moment he was in peak form, and having just won the upper hand in the battle, he felt great.

"I thought we agreed no going Super Saiyan in this one?", Goku said with a laugh.

Gohan dropped back to to the ground, and when his feet hit the floor, he replied, "Heh, sorry. It just kinda...happened." The angry look then evaporated from his face and a goofy grin was formed.

"All in good fun though, right dad?" Goku scratched his head.

"Oh, so _now _its in good fun! Could've sworn it was a serious battle a minute ago..." The two of them had a good laugh, then formed a plan.

"I say we get out of here." Gohan said with a sigh. "I'm getting kind of tired of this place."

As his son's hair faded to black and his aura vanished, Goku replied, "I'm with you. I could sure go for some _real _food!" And at the growling of Goku's bottomless stomache, the two of them headed towards the doorway.

"So dad, you didnt happen to be holding back on me in there, did you?" A nervous laugh escaped Goku's mouth.

"No way, are you kidding me? You were afterall a Super Saiyan! I didnt stand a chance!"

_He'll never change..., _Gohan thought to himself as he looked at his father blankly.

The door to the outside world swung open and a wave of fresh air came over the two Saiyans.

"Ah, feels great!", Goku shouted happily, stretching his arms. "Cant wait to get some sun!" Walking along the corridor leading to the real outside, they stopped when they found a small dark skinned man in a turban standing before them.

"Oh, hey Mr. Popo." Gohan said with a smile. "Hello Gohan." He turned his round head to Goku.

"Looks like you've been having quite the time.", he said as he examined the large hole in Goku's shirt where Gohan's attack had made contact.

"Heh, I'll say! So...got any food? I really worked up an appetite in there."

"Of course, Goku. That will have to wait however, for there is someone here to see you. Follow me." Goku wondered who it could be as he and Gohan followed Mr. Popo to the open area of the Lookout.

Sunlight hugged Goku and the rest with a satisfying warmth as they emerged from the interior complex. Goku paused to cherish the feeling more while Gohan continued to trail Mr. Popo. Looking over, Goku saw that they had stopped next to where Dende stood and where facing two odd looking silhouttes. His curiosity aroused, he walked forward to join the others. The figures appeared even more strange up close.

Floating in the air before him was what appeared to be a small infant. His rounded face contained a small nose and closed eyes, and he had what looked to be a pacifier in his mouth. On top of his head rested a large round hat with "Jr" inscribed on a pink fold, while a symbol rested on the larger blue area. His clothing was pink and blue as well, and with his arms resting behind his back, he may have looked quite distinguished if not for his diminutive size.

Standing next to him stood a slouching blue beast in an brown overcoat. Rough strands of long blonde hair dangled from either sides of his head, offsetting his pointed ears. On top of his head rest a small white horn, giving him the look of a demon of sorts.

Staring blankly at the two strange beings, Gohan and Goku turned to each other with rather ridicuolous expressions, and the both of them shrugged. Obviously annoyed by the awkward silence, the infantile being cleared his throat and spoke.

"I am Lord Koenma, son of Spirit World's leader King Yama...or as you may know him by, King Yemma." Expecting an understood reply, Koenma was instead met with a loud outburst by Goku.

"You can talk!" Goku walked closer and examined him in amazment. "What kind of baby can talk so easily! All I remember Gohan doing at this age was cry! Amazing!" Koenma's right eye began twitching in utter annoyance and he cried out.

"I am over seven hundred years old thank you very much! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to-" Goku cut him off by another loud outburst.

"Seven hundred years old huh?" Gohan bowed his head in embarassment for his father's actions, while the ogre seemed to be shaking in fear as he looked at Koenma's reddening face.

"Do you mind!" Koenma screamed as Goku stepped backwards, silenced. Clearing his throat again, he continued. "As I was saying, I am the son of King Yama. You have met him, correct?"

"Of course! Hard to believe a big guy like him has such a tiny son. Come to think of it, I don't remember him ever mentioning you." Goku seemed to be blissfully unaware of his own blunt remarks.

"Well to be honest, my father hasn't mentioned a lot of things to me as well...until recently that is. While claiming to be on vacation, he has instead been working on paperwork regarding your case. He has kept the existance of powerful aliens such as you and those you've fought from me, claiming that working on the cases regarding the Spirit Detective were all I could handle."

The blue ogre spoke in a cracking voice. "Well sir, if you ask me, he was right! We are already up to our necks in paperwork as it is...to think of how much worse it would be if we had to file _their _reports as well!" He shuddered with a grim look on his face.

"Well Ogre, I _didn't _ask you. Now, let's get to buisness. You are Goku I presume?"

"Yep, and this is my son, Gohan."

"Hi...Koenma."

"Yes, hello. Now with the pleasantries aside, I will tell you why I'm here. After discovering the existance of you and the others, I got into somewhat of an argument with my father as to who's stronger; you or my Spirit Detective, Yusuke."

"Spirit Detective?"

"Yes, he handles cases regarding demons. He's defends Earth against them as you defend Earth against aliens...among other things if I have heard correctly. Anyway, after a quite brutal spanking, I admitted he was right...yet he wasnt satisfied." He winced as he spoke of the beating he received from his father. "He wants to see who's fighters are most powerful, so I have come here to give you an invitation to the upcoming Dark Tournament."

"Dark Tournament huh? Sounds interesting.", Gohan spoke. "What is it exactly?"

"It's a fighting tournament held by powerful demons and corrupt humans. All of the strongest warriors compete in it to prove their worth, and since the next one is soon, father has decided that it will be there that you will engage my fighters. It is not like the other tournaments you have competed in though, as you must compete within a team of five. Individual team members fight in one on one matches, and the team with the most victories moves on to the next round. I must warn you though. The Dark Tournament really does live up to its title. It will be full of evil demons and twisted creatures. Expect a bloodbath at the least."

Goku spoke. "I see. So is this Spirit Detective you spoke about really strong? I'd love to fight a new and powerful opponent!" His voice was filled with excitement.

"He is very powerful. Though he is still only a teenager, his abilities are incredible to say the least. His team members are great fighters as well."

"Well then, you sure convinced me. I'll do it! I hope I dont let Yemma down though, he's given me a lot of breaks in the past!" He said with an innocent laugh.

"Then it's settled. You have two weeks until the tournament begins. Gather your team togther and prepare. I'll send someone for you when the time comes."

And with assorted waves and goodbyes, the little ruler and blue ogre turned and vanished, returning back to Spirit World.

"Well, now that was interesting.", Gohan said with a sigh. "To think there were other defenders of Earth all this time without us knowing. Maybe the Kai's up in the Spirit World have more control than we think..." Goku punched his fists up in the air.

"This is gonna be great! Fighting demons with be loads funner than fighting those guys at the other tournament!"

"Yeah," Gohan laughed, "Somehow _Spirit Detectives _and _demons _sound more appealing than fighting someone like Hercule again!"

"So Gohan, you'll fight along with me in the tournament, right?"

"Even I wouldnt pass this up!"

"Great, so now we need three more members in our team. I'll get everyone together later, but first things first." Goku's stomache growled loudly. "Let's eat!"

_to be continued..._


End file.
